Sinners All
by Xirysa
Summary: FE7 The Seven Deadly Sins as you've never seen them before. Featuring the characters of FE7. Multiple pairings. COMPLETE.
1. Sin the First: Envy

**Xirysa Says:** Hello again, everyone. I'm in a bit of a cynical mood right now, so this fic overall is going to be... Darker I guess, for lack of a better word. So the general format is this: The basis for the story is the seven deadly sins. Envy, greed, sloth, lust, gluttony, pride, and wrath. Each part is going to be based on one of these sins. But just one. Also, each sin will focus on one pair or be in the point of view of someone else... Yeah. That's it, I think. So please, enjoy!

* * *

Sinners All  
Sin the First: Envy  
Pairing: EliwoodxNinian

-x-x-x-

**en·vy** (_en_-vee): a feeling of discontent or covetousness with regard to another's advantages, success, possessions, etc.

-x-x-x-

She said she would always be there for me. Always. Whenever I asked her why, she would just smile and say that it was because she was my sister. I never questioned her after that. Just smile and hug her. And she would always hug me back.

After we went through the Dragon's Gate, I didn't know if things would stay the same or not. But I don't think I needed to worry. She just took my hand and smiled at me, saying that everything would be alright. I believed her. I always did.

Even when we traveled together, she was always there for me. She was my protector, and never let me get in trouble or hurt or hungry. Even if that meant she had to go hungry for nights in a row because we hadn't made enough money for a decent dinner or began selling her jewelry and possessions for a loaf of bread or a piece of fruit to feed me. I guess I began to think that she and I would be together, forever. Nothing would ever tear us apart.

But then... She met him. They spent more and more time together, and soon he could make her smile almost as easily as I could. Almost.

_No, Ninian. I'm the only one who can make you smile like that__._

We went to the Nabata Desert to meet a "Living Legend." I was still sick, and the heat was making me feel even more ill. That great blue-haired lout of a lord carried me on his back, and she smiled at the fuss we were making. That made me happy.

But then I saw him offer her his arm, and she took it. He said something, and she laughed. He made her laugh.

_But that's my job, Sister. What's going on?_

Her eyes would light up whenever she heard his voice, and she would stammer and blush every time she spoke about him. Whenever he spoke to her, she would always keep her eyes downcast and face down so that he wouldn't see her cheeks begin to color.

I could see the way he looked at her. There was such tenderness in his eyes. And she would look at him, her eyes filled with caring and adoration and...

_Do you love him, Ninian?_

I saw them together once. It was only one time, but it confirmed my thoughts. Or was it my fears? Was I scared of losing her? I lost my father, my mother, my home, my freedom... She was the only one I had left.

I was terrified.

They were standing by the firepit in the middle of the company. His arms were around her waist, and she was sobbing into her hands. Had she told him? Did he know what we were? I continued watching as she lifted her head and he leaned down, saw their lips meet, and noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks. She loved him.

It wasn't until later that I noticed that I was crying too.

There was something tugging at my heart - a doubt, a worry, a fear. Was she leaving me? I didn't want her to. She couldn't! I was the only one she needed, I was the only person there for her! There was a cloud hovering over my mind, a feeling I couldn't name.

Ninian was my sister. Mine. No one else's.

She was all I had.

Mine.

* * *

**Xirysa Says:** Imagine that your sister, probably the only person in the entire world that understands you and loves you for being you, falls in love and starts to spend more time away from you. You know she still loves you and you still love her, but there is something eating away at that knowledge. Jealousy. Envy. (Wow, I'm being cynical again.) And... From that thought, the fic was born! But still, imagine the poor boy's situation. I would be shocked if he DIDN'T feel a bit of jealousy, actually. But trying to convey an emotion (or sin) without explicitly saying so is difficult. Erm... Yes. I do believe that is it. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated, and I hope that you stay tuned for the next six sins!


	2. Sin the Second: Greed

**Xirysa Says:** Well... Here we find part two, Greed. And with Canas! o.O I know what you all are thinking, but... Think about it this way: Canas left home, even though Hugh was only two, (based on Canas' support with Nino) leaving his wife to raise their son by herself (of course, Niime was there too). And did he not marry his wife just to learn more about anima magic (once again based on a support - the one with Pent)? A bit greedy, don't you think? At least, that's what I thought. So... Yeah that's my rambling on that matter. Erm... As to Canas' wife... Well, she's never actually shown in the games, but if she's really Nino's "Aunt", then they'd look somewhat alike, right? So that's where the OCness comes in.

* * *

Sinners All  
Sin the Second: Greed  
Pairing: CanasxOC

-x-x-x-

**greed** (_greed_): excessive or rapacious desire, esp. for wealth or possessions

-x-x-x-

Canas did not consider himself to be a greedy man. In fact, he considered himself to be quite selfless indeed. He neither clamored for attention nor did he ever demand for anything. Thievery never crossed his mind, and he was always willing to help out others. After Lady Xirysa had found a plethora of promotion items, he had patiently waited his turn until he was finally handed a Guiding Ring. Whenever the company had a food shortage, he voluntary gave up his own portion of the meal so that the younger ones could eat. He didn't mind. He thought he was actually a pretty amiable fellow.

And yet, despite all the selflessness and cheery demeanor, the shaman could not help but feel a sense of... Betrayal, for lack of a better word.

He did not - would not - deny that the purpose of his journey was the pursuit of knowledge, but the fact that he had left his family behind was slowly beginning to gnaw at him.

_His family... How long had it been since he had seen them?_

Though he had married her in order to learn more about the mysteries surrounding nature magic, he genuinely did love his wife. Everything about her, from her deep emerald hair and shockingly green eyes to the way her hands would move about gracefully when casting a spell. Perhaps he was a bit opinionated, but he felt that his wife was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Yes, he was in love. Deeply, hopelessly, and passionately.

_This wasn't greed, was it?_

And when Hugh was born, had he not felt like the proudest person on the planet? That something could not have existed had it not been for him? Canas had seen him minutes after the birth and felt a sense of protectiveness and sensitivity he had never felt before. He was a tiny thing with a tuft of dark violet hair on his wrinkled red face, yet Canas had thought he was the most adorable thing on the planet.

Even his mother, his sarcastic and cynical and harsh and rude and rather brusque mother Niime the Mountain Hermit, commanded a good deal of his love. True, she wasn't the most emotional person ever, nor was she the most sentimental. But she was his mother, and he loved her.

_Yes, he loved them all. He wasn't ashamed to admit it._

But he had left them, the three people most important to him in his life, and his home in the village at the foothills of the Illian mountains almost a year after his son was born. He had not told anyone of his plans, nor did he have any definite idea of what he would do. He had just left.

Canas didn't really even have a reason as to why he had gone. He had just woken up one morning feeling discontented with his life. He was only twenty four - there were so many things that wanted to do, so many things to learn! He wanted to do them all. He wanted to know everything.

And so he had packed a large leather satchel with some of his favorite books, maps, parchment and quills and left home. The last thing he saw before going were the sleeping figures of his wife, his beautiful wife, and his precious son.

_Was he being greedy?_

The violet-haired mage stood in front of a small house at the foothills of one of Illia's highest peaks. His hair was a bit longer, and his clothes more worn, but he looked mostly the same as he did the day he left nearly two years ago. It would be the first time he would see his family, but there was only one thought running through Canas' head.

_I was not being greedy._

* * *

**Xirysa Says:** Ahh... Self-denial. Personally, I think it's worse than greed. But only barely. Hehe... Bet you all weren't expecting this for greed, were you? When I was picking who I wanted to do for each sin, this was initially a tie between Canas and Serra. But of course, Canas won out in the end. Honestly, when you giys review, I want you to tell me who you thought I would be writing about for greed. And each sin thereafter. :D Humor me. And as usual, constructive criticism is loved!


	3. Sin the Third: Pride

**Xirysa Says:** Oohh... I'm keeping all of you guessing, aren't I? XD I'm so evil... All of you probably hate me. So... Pride. What were you expecting? Honestly, I have nothing against Leila at all. She's actually one favorite characters in the game. But... Somehow she seems like a proud woman. Not like... "OH I'M SO MUCH MORE AMAZING THAN YOU" but... Quietly proud? :D Seems like I write about pride quite a bit, don't I? (One of my first fics, actually, was about pride. see _A Matter of Pride_, a FFX-2 fic that I did. Boy, did it suck.)

* * *

Sinners All  
Sin the Third: Pride  
Pairing: MatthewxLeila

-x-x-x-

**pride** (_prahyd_): a high or inordinate opinion of one's own dignity, importance, merit, or superiority, whether as cherished in the mind or as displayed in bearing, conduct, etc

-x-x-x-

She had always been a confident person. It really was no wonder she was Ostia's best spy when she thought about it. She was smart, popular, outgoing, pretty, a very good talker, and had an aura about her that made people want to be with her. Even in the most bizarre of situations, she could still keep a level head and get away mostly unscathed. Her skill with a blade was legendary among the Ostian spy network. Whenever she visited the Thieves' Guild, people would begin clamoring for her attention. She was the best spy in Ostia and she knew it.

_Black cape and yellow cloak whirl about in a deadly dance._

She always tried to make sure that all the praise never went to her head, but sometimes it was simply _hard_ to not do so. It was a simple unstated fact that she truly was the best. At everything. Lockpicking, gathering information, withholding information, getting what she wanted... How could she not be proud of her abilities?

_The clang of metal on metal fills the air as the combatants lock in a silent struggle where only one can be the victor._

But if she really was the best, she wouldn't have been in that predicament, would she? It had been a careless blunder, a stupid mistake on her part. How could she have not noticed Ephidel watching her earlier, tracing her every step? If she really was the best of Ostia's spy network, than the level of perfection they had so prided themselves on had certainly been lowered.

_She knows she won't survive the fight - she just has one more thing to say before she goes._

That damn morph had caught her. She, Leila, the epitome of perfection for spies everywhere! How could she have let herself be caught by something that wasn't truly human? Ah, what was that? A crimson flash, a blur of auburn hair...

_Slowly and gracefully she crumples to the ground - is all that blood around her really hers?_

He was the only one who could really bring her down from her high horse. That goofy young man with the quirky smile and the spontaneous behavior. Their relationship had grown from a rivalry to friendship before escalating to one of the most intimate nature. Over time, he had become one more thing she had prided herself on. She had merely seen him as something else on her list of accomplishments - only now did she realize how much she loved him. They could have had a life together had she not let her overconfidence and pride go to her head

_Her eyes glisten with tears as she whispers soft words onto the wind._

"I'm sorry... Matthew..."

* * *

**Xirysa Says:** Short, I know. It's currently 12:22 at night here in Michigan, and I am tired as hell. So yeah. Hmm... Well, people say that if you are too confident in your abilities, it's going to be the end of you. I know it sounds like Leila-bashing, but it really isn't. She doesn't have too much dialouge, so it was kind of hard to write her IC. I'm going to so keep you guys guessing who I'll be writing for what. And I shall get my own as tactician (since the tacticians have their troubles as well). Hmm... Who did you originally think I would do for pride? Rath or Lyn is what I'm thinking. Well... Next up will probably be either sloth or lust. Who do you think's going to be featured as well as the point of view? I want to know what you guys think... :D


	4. Sin the Fourth: Lust

**Xirysa Says:** I. Am. Amazed. Simply because I didn't think that this fic would be so popular. Thank you all so much! I've got a lot of work going on now, so I was expecting to update tomorrow, but... You guys convinced me otherwise. So good for you! And... Yes, you guys know me so well. Of course lust is next! Probably the easiest emotion to write. But the pairing... Hmmm... What did you think? I think I can guess for some of you... Of course I had to squish Hector in there. Studdliest lord ever! As to Hector and Florina... Opposites attract is all I can really say. And I personally like the pairing. Now, the real challenge was how to write this without making it sound like... Well, you know what I mean. I hope. I'm listening to my Final Fantasy playlist right now... How amazing is the music in those games or what?

* * *

Sinners All  
Sin the Fourth: Lust  
Pairing: HectorxFlorina

-x-x-x-

**lust** (_luhst_): to have a yearning or desire; have a strong or excessive craving

-x-x-x-

He hears a sound and cracks open one bleary eye. A figure stands silhouetted in the door frame - he does not know the identity of his mysterious visitor. He sits up, and the coarse tavern blanket ends up around his waist. He shivers a bit as the draft from the open doorway hits his bare chest, but does nothing to remedy the problem. The figure remains motionless.

Cupping a hand to his mouth, he calls out into the dark. "Hey! Is anybody there?" Whoever stands at the door shifts their weight slightly. Narrowing his eyes a bit, he can make out a slender figure through the blackness. He turns to the small table by the bed and lights the candle sitting there. The flame flickers for a few moments before burning brightly. A beacon in the dark. He steps out of the bed and approaches the door and the silent stranger. The silent, stationary stranger.

As the distance between the two lessens, he can see that his visitor is slender and slight - they are probably about as high as his shoulder. Something about the figure itself reminds him of someone, but he cannot say exactly who.

It is not until the light from the candle shines directly onto the pale face of a young woman that he recognizes his guest. Her clear blue eyes are hidden by the soft lavendar hair that falls in waves about her face, and her expression is unreadable.

He notices with some discomfort that all she wears is a thin cotton dressing gown, and he is simply wearing an old pair of trousers. If someone were to find them in this situation, things would not go over well. Especially if the people who happened to find them were her two elder sisters. He opens his mouth to speak.

"...Florina? What are you doing here so la-" His sentence is never completed - she has reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck, forcing him down to her height and kissing him passionately. The candle drops from his grasp and sputters out upon hitting the hard wood floor. He pushes her away from himself - something is wrong with her. This is not the Florina he knows.

_What is this feeling welling up inside me?_

"Hang on, Florina! Are you drunk or something?" He can still taste her on his lips, and there is nothing to suggest that her drink may have been switched with something alcoholic in nature.

She doesn't answer him, instead pushing him towards the bed with strength surprising for someone so tiny.

He trips over the edge of the bed and lands on his back. She climbs on top of him and straddles his chest. Leaning down, she presses her mouth to his and kisses him almost hungrily. He eagerly responds before realizing what is happening.

_Stop! This isn't you!_

He turns his head away and looks at her out of the corner of his eye. Never before had he noticed that she had the figure of a woman; she had always seemed so childlike and innocent.

_Innocence... What happened to your innocence, Florina? _

She makes a small noise, and he turns to face her. He is sure that his mouth has fallen open. She sits on top of him wearing nothing but a sheer white slip. He can feel himself tensing up. She leans down and places her mouth by his ear.

"Please, Lord Hector. Just once, for me. As payment for when I landed on you in Caelin." She covers his mouth with her own before he can answer. He tries to fight back, but does so half heartedly in the fear of hurting her.

Appearing to take his submissiveness as an afirmative, she leans back and smiles at him. Her eyes begin to glow red as her features twist and warp into a black wraith like creature. He can only watch in horror as it laughs cruelly in her voice and fades away.

He lies on the bed in the position in which it left him, the tears already forming in his eyes.

-x-x-x-

He sat up, panting heavily and feeling the sweat running down his back. Leaning against the headboard of the bed, he buried his face in his hands and lets the tears flow. So what if it was a dream?

_I'm sorry, Florina. I'm so sorry._

* * *

**Xirysa Says:** Woo hoo! One more chapter down, three more to go! Well, the most difficult thing about this chapter was to write without making it seem like something someone could buy at a five cent store... If you get what I mean. Still, I think it's somewhat decent. Oh, and Florina's OOCness was obviously intentional. I mean, can you really imagine her doing something like this? I know I can't. Oh, and the... Thing at the end IS supposed to represent the sin. I know, the first time I did that, but it's a dream! Anything can happen in a dream, right? And poor Hector - he's gonna be scarred for life. Now, any requests for the next sin and guesses as to pairings? Keep those reviews coming, guys! Along with the criticism, of course. Thanks, loves!


	5. Sin the Fifth: Wrath

**Xirysa Says:** Because of all the reviews for _Sinners All_ that she has received, Xirysa is unable to give her usual ramble in this space. She currently lies on the floor of her living room, twitching a bit from time to time. We do not know if she is alive or not. But she probably is. If she were concious, she would say that she hopes you enjoy the next installment. Thank you.

* * *

Sinners All  
Sin the Fifth: Wrath  
Pairing: LegaultxOC

-x-x-x-

**wrath** (_rahth_): strong, stern, or fierce anger; deeply resentful indignation

-x-x-x-

It was true that he was cynical, sarcastic, and brusque. Yes, he was a thief. He wouldn't deny the fact that he was a bit of a sadist.

Yet despite all of these faults, it was very rare for him to hate anything at all.

But to say that he hated what had happened would have been an understatement. He disliked, loathed, detested, excrated, abhorred and despised what it had become. The Hurricane hated the storm. He hated what the Black Fang had become.

It was the beginning of the end.

_He steps inside the darkened room; she turns her head and smiles when she sees that it is him._

Their original targets had been nobles who were abusing their power. Silent and powerful, they had become the commoners' champions and the bane of the nobles' existence. The Fang was proud of its work and what it did for those who could only watch helplessy as their lives became living hells. He liked to think of the original Fang as the "Heroes of the People".

_She limps up to him, supporting her weight on a crude crutch and a smile on her face - he thinks she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen._

He had been trained by the Fang since he first joined thirteen years ago at the age of fourteen. By the time he was seventeen, he was one of the most efficient assassins the group had ever seen. When he turned nineteen, he was officially made a member of the Black Fang and was given the name of "Hurricane". His job was to "clean house" - to kill any and all the traitors of the organization.

_He shivers slightly at the feel of the blade tucked into his sleeve. Why did he have to do this?_

He had become friends with many members of the Black Fang. Brendan was the ideal father figure. Linus and Lloyd were his adopted brothers. Even Uhai had managed to play the role of the silent older brother. They were content. They were a family. Then he had met her.

_Reaching up to play with his long lavendar locks, she brushes her lips softly against his. He can already feel his heart breaking_.

She had been with the Fang for nearly three years compared to his six before they actually met each other, yet she was only two years younger than he. Yes, they had spoken once or twice, but no more than a few curt phrases at a time. Soon, those short, terse sentences became long and witty conversations. Over time, they began to see each other more and more. He was not a fool - he knew he was falling for her.

_She pulls away and looks up at him with clear green eyes. "I love you, Legault."_

When Sonia arrived, everything changed. The Fang began to take any job offered to them, regardless of who the target was. Now innocent commoners, the very people they had originally fought for, could be targets. He hated this new policy and protested whenever he could, but there really wasn't anything that he could do to stop them. His only consolation was that every job he did, she would accompany him.

_He pulls her to his chest and wraps his arms around her - he wishes he could prove his love for her once more._

It was one such job that changed everything. Their target had put up a quite the struggle, but they had managed to get the job done. But she had gotten hurt, and it cost her. Her shin bone had been shattered - the man they had been charged to kill had sunk the blade of his axe into her leg. She would never walk properly again, but she didn't care. Her days of an assassin were over.

_Tucking some of her jet black hair behind her ear, he looks down at her. His expression is unreadable, but there are tears in his eyes._

And now he had a new target - the first person he had ever loved. Why couldn't they have asked the Angel of Death to do this job? He knew why. They wanted to break him, to prove to him that an assassin could never let their heart get in the way of their duties.

_A flash of silver, the sickening sound of cold metal entering soft flesh. She looks at him, eyes filled with love and understanding and - was that pity? "I will love you forever."_

They told him to kill his best friend, his lover. The one person that meant more to him than life itself. He was twenty six years old.

_He catches her limp body before she crumples to the floor and presses his lips to hers - she is already as cold as ice._

By his hand, he had killed her. He hated the Black Fang with every fiber of his being. But there was one thing he hated more than them.

_"I love you too, Aesha."_

He hated himself.

_With all his heart._

* * *

**Xirysa Says: **Wow, I think I've recovered enough from those reviews to say something. So, yeah. The inspiration for this part came from the supports between Matthew and Legault. I know it doesn't say anything about Legault and Aesha having a relationship, but you know what? Who cares? I certainly don't - he merely says "a woman I worked with for years"; can't that be taken in multiple ways. Plus, Legault doesn't get enough love. He's probably one of my absolute favorite characters (I like thieves and assassins a lot, don't I? :D). Oh well. Who were y'all expecting for this one, anyway? I actually was debating between Serra, Legualt, and Harken, actually. And maybe Raven. Well, what's done is done, I guess. Anyway, as always, your feedback is most welcome!


	6. Sin the Sixth: Sloth

**Xirysa Says:** Alright... So you all probably knew that this was coming. I mean, who wouldn't? :D I can bet that a couple of you are happy reading this right now... Am I right? Wow... After this, there's only one sin left, and I started this only last week! Cool beans, man. Cool beans... So this one may be more tense and angsty than the other ones since my youngest sister's in the hospital right now (I'm the eldest out of three daughters). She dislocated her jaw and the back part of one side is broken. And she needs surgery. At twelve years old. So though it really is quite a small matter compared to other things, I transfer my worrying to my writing! Still, I'm worried for her... Eep enough self-angst. On with the fic!

* * *

Sinners All  
Sin the Sixth: Sloth  
Pairing: KentxLyndis

-x-x-x-

**sloth** (_slawth_): habitual disinclination to exertion; indolence; laziness

-x-x-x-

Constant vigilance.

That was what he and the other squires were always told when he was still training to be a knight. It was his duty as a soldier to never let his attention waver. To do so would mean risking his life, or worse: the life of his liege. And so he had trained himself to always be alert, never letting his mind wander to what he deemed more trivial matters.

_He grunts and swings down his sword, effectively ridding himself of another enemy sage._

What he didn't realize was that it was killing him.

He always insisted on taking the middle shift during the night watch so that others in the army could get more sleep. One could see him up at the crack of dawn, training relentlessly so that he could protect his lady with his life. Even meals were deemed unnecessary - he would often simply skip them, claiming that he wasn't hungry and would eat later. But later never came.

_Raising a hand to his mouth, he coughs violently into his palm. When the fit ends, he looks into this gloved hand and cringes at the amount of blood he sees._

Ever since the siege at Caelin, he had continued to push himself harder and harder. Over the course of few months, he had lost a considerable amount of weight. His face was drawn, and even his bright red hair seemed to have paled. He knew he was getting weaker, yet he forced himself to go on harder than before.

_He muses aloud. "Am I dying?"_

To show any weakness at all would be a sin. This type of behavior was not proper for the man who had become the youngest Commander of Knights Caelin had ever seen. He had to be strong, for himself, for Lady Xirysa, for the company... For her.

_A scream rents the air - he quickly turns to the source of the sound and can taste the bile in his mouth._

It was all for her. He knew that. But it was more than duty - he couldn't explain it. He wanted to protect her, wanted to see her smile, see her laugh, do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy.

_He watches her fall to the ground in horror and rides in her direction, all the while cursing himself for allowing his mind to wander._

Ah... But if he wanted to do that, he could not be weak, could he? In his mind, laziness was akin to a curse. He couldn't allow himself a moment's rest. Even if he was dying. He was coughing up more and more blood each day, yet he never told anyone.

_She is still breathing, but barely. He dismounts his horse and runs over to her before stopping suddenly. The point of a lance is protruding from his stomach._

Contant vigilence. That was the phrase by which he lived. Not one moment of his life could be wasted for such a trivial thing as distractions. He had a duty to fulfil, one that he would do even if it cost him his life.

And yet he had allowed himself a moment's distraction. And it had cost him.

_He falls by her side and looks at her face; though pale and flecked with blood, she is still alive. His lips part, and he merely breathes out the words before the blackness overtakes him._

Indolence was a weakness of the highest level.

_"Forgive me, my lady..."_

* * *

**Xirysa Says:** Kent just seems like the type of person who would equate laziness with weakness and distractions, you know? I was actually going to do tactician Xirysa for this one, since I'm a procrastinator by profession. XD And I know Kent doesn't seem like someone who would be lazy, but you have to remember that this fic brings out the worst in FE's cast of characters. And all the ones I'm using are my favorites. So no flames about me bashing your favorite characters, you hear? :D Even though none of you really are... I'm sitting in the hospital where I volunteer (my sister's in a different hospital) and typing this up. I've decided that though this one is kind of everywhere, it semi fits Kent's mentality. Hehee... And the "Constant vigilence" line came from Harry Potter. Which I am rereading right now. I just had to stick it in there, lawl. Um... Yes, you know the drill with the reviews and feedback...


	7. Sin the Seventh: Gluttony

**Xirysa Says:** First, I would like to thank **Kitten Kisses**, **Absol Master**, **Umbrielle**, **Dark Blaziken**, **snowmistlavendar**, **Orangen**, **Celebaby20**, and **The Sage of Spirits** for sticking with this story to the very end. Thank you all so much! And now, dear reader, I am pleased to present to you the final chapter of _Sinners All_.

* * *

Sinners All  
Sin the Seventh: Gluttony  
Pairing: SainxFiora

-x-x-x-

**glut·ton·y** (_gluht_-n-ee): eating to excess

-x-x-x-

Guilt is a funny thing.

It eats away at you from the inside out. Feeding on all of your inner turmoil and strife. And then when the chaos inside you is gone, it turns around and gnaws on everything you hold dear to you, until all that's left is an empty shell.

I have a lot to be guilty for.

_He finds her crouching behind a bush, her eyes watering and the smell of half-digested food all around her._

It was because of me they all died. The entire Fifth Wing of Illia's Pegasus Knights. Annihilated. Soley based on deplorable decisions I have made based on intuition. What kind of commander does that to her own soldiers? Many of them were only girls, not yet women. The first mission for many, and I... Oh, what have I done?

_Fighting the urge to gag, he kneels down beside her and rubs her shoulder in what he hopes is a comforting way._

When I began turning to food for comfort, I do not remember. Perhaps it was when I joined Lord Eliwood's mercenary company. Either way, it does not matter. I simply remember Florina comforting me with bits of food, and me accepting her little gifts. Just like a mindless little drone. Wasn't that what my girls had been for me? I told them what to do, and they followed my directions without a second thought.

And it had cost us all.

_Her head snaps up and she looks at him fiercely, blue eyes meeting with hazel, before flinging herself at him and sobbing into his chest._

So I had begun to eat. And eat. Training and fighting everyday helped me to stay fit, but I was getting to the point where I needed something to eat in order to stay sane. And I didn't realize it until it was too late.

_The force knocks them both to the ground, but he doesn't mind; he brushes his sandy hair out of his eyes and combs her cyan bangs with his fingers, all the while making soothing sounds under his breath._

I eat constantly now as a way to hide away the pain from the ill-fated mission so long ago. I know it is childish and have tried to give it up, but to no avail. My guilt has manifested itself into something physically, and mentally, fatal. There is always hunger gnawing away at my stomach, and the taste of bile is forever on my tongue.

It's pathetic, really.

_"Please," she sobs into his shoulder, "I beg of you. Save me from the nothing I've become."_

I'm simply... Nothing.

* * *

**Xirysa Says:** Wow. It's done. It's finally done. I can't believe it... Just... Wow. Hmm, said that already, didn't I? Hehe, I was listening to Evanescence when I wrote this, and therefore it has a line from one of their songs in it. Can you find it? Probably not my favorite chapter writing wise, but I simply love this idea, since I've got a very similar problem. -cackles- The last line of this is my absolute favorite. :D Yes, she threw up in the beginning; the way I see it, she eats so much to hide the pain that it turns into something like bulemia. Originally, I was going to do something with the tactician in a similar situation (since I eat such a crap load of food my mother says I've got an eating disorder) but decided not to. I'll do something with tactician-Xirysa later. Critique is welcome. And once again, thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
